The present invention relates to point-to-point video data sessions between parties on computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coordinating the point-to-point data sessions from an existing voice telephone call between the parties.
Data sessions between parties on computer systems, such as video conferencing, have become widely popular. Video conferencing allows two or more parties at remote sites to conduct a conference using a computer network to transmit audio, video, and other data. Each party utilizes a video camera, microphone, and speaker mounted on their computer. As one party speaks into the microphone and is positioned in front of the video camera, the party""s voice and image is carried over the network and delivered to the other party""s computer system.
Several types of computer networking techniques are available to support data sessions such as video conferencing. One computer network technique involves transmitting the audio, video, and other data of the video conference session via the Internet. Although Internet communication has become increasingly popular among businesses and provides a relatively inexpensive alternative to transmitting data from one location to another, Internet access is still not available to everyone and bandwidth on the Internet is not always guaranteed. A second computer network technique available to support data sessions involves transmitting data over a general switched telephone network (POTS). Although transmitting data point-to-point over a general switched telephone network provides less bandwidth compared to transmitting data over the Internet, the bandwidth is guaranteed.
In the past, in order to conduct a data session over a general switched telephone network, two telephone calls were typically required to establish the data session for parties using data modems. A first telephone call would be a voice call used to communicate the desire to conduct a data session. The second telephone call would be a call made by the data modems to establish the data session. Because data modems do not possess voice modem capabilities, the two telephone calls were required even though both calls were made on the same telephone lines. This proved to be inconvenient and time consuming.
A method for coordinating a point-to-point data session is disclosed. Messages are generated to a party at a first end of an existing voice telephone call. The messages instruct the party of what to do with a telephone. Instructions are transmitted to a modem at the first end to allow the modem to support the point-to-point data session on the existing voice telephone call.